Gryffindor Win
by totalizzyness
Summary: The quickest and easiest way of seducing your crush is to save their father from plummeting to his death. Or at least, that's what Dean Winchester found. - Hogwarts AU


Dean jumped down onto the bench next to Benny, slipping his legs under the table and grabbed at the food laid out in front of him. Benny grinned, watching his friend stuff a slice of buttered toast into his mouth whilst pouring a helping of pumpkin juice at the same time. Jo, however, had a look of disgust opposite them, her lip curling as Dean chewed with his mouth open.

"Morning, brother. Good lie in?" Benny asked, scraping his fork across the top of his egg yolk. Dean grinned, his breakfast sticking out of the side of his mouth. Jo let out a groan of disgust, covering her eyes with her hand.

"You boys are gross!"

Dean chuckled, swallowing what he had in his mouth and reached for his drink. "You girls… and your 'sensitive dispositions'… It's just food!"

"Chewed up food! Gross, messy, mushy food! I don't want to see the contents of your mouth, Winchester! No girl does! …No boy, either! No wonder your Hufflepuff won't look twice at you."

Benny sniggered to himself, cutting up a strip of bacon. "Speaking of… Any progress?"

Dean shook his head, stuffing another piece of toast into his mouth. "Nope… I spoke to Tessa, and she said he's definitely not seeing anyone, but… he also never shows interest in anyone… boy or girl!"

"Well, if anyone could crack old Singer's boy, it's a Winchester!"

Jo chuckled, kicking Benny under the table. "Don't inflate his ego any further!"

"Anyway. Enough talk about my future conquests, quidditch match against Ravenclaw today! We are going to kick some nerdy ass!" Dean cheered. A few excited Gryffindors cheered too.

"All ready?" Benny asked.

"Hell yeah! That stupid Atropos won't know what's hit her."

"If Benny sticks to the game plan, hopefully one of his bludgers!" Jo grinned.

"I'm not sure, friends… Not sure I can hit a lady."

"Atropos isn't a lady! She's a savage beast! You saw what she did to Balthazar when he hit on her!"

Benny cringed. "I'm not one to feel sorry for Slytherins… but wow she did a number on him!"

"Two weeks in the hospital wing… Ouch."

Dean shrugged, scanning the Hall for a familiar mop of brown hair. He finally spotted it and stood up. "Hey Sammy! Ready to get your butt whooped?!"

His little brother looked up, his cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment of his brother shouting at him across the Hall. He lowered his book, quickly glancing over to the teachers table, gauging their reactions; none of them seemed irritated by the loud levels of noise, it was a quidditch day, after all. "I'm not playing today!"

Dean frowned. "Why?!"

"I uh… I told Jess I'd help her with her History of Magic!"

"You quit for a girl?!" Dean looked across the Ravenclaw table to where the object of his brother's affections was sat, her face red, her friends giggling around her. "You'd better be getting some if you're flaking on your team!"

A few people began giggling and tittering, Sam's face glowing.

"Mr Winchester, please sit down and stop shouting." Ms. Harvell sighed, fixing Dean with a stern look. Jo reached across the table and yanked on Dean's arm, pulling him to sit down.

"Don't get me in trouble with my mom, dude, please."

"Just so you know, brother, your little Hufflerpuff crush didn't seem too impressed with that display. He was sighing and rolling his eyes…" Benny said, giving Dean a sad smile. Dean groaned, dropping his head to his hands.

"I'm never going to get him to come to the dance with me."

"Perhaps if you acted like a gentleman, instead of a hooligan? My Andrea-"

"Don't you start with your mushy girlfriend poetry! I don't need to hear it twenty-four-seven."

"I'm just sayin', brother…"

"Yeah well… don't. You'll put me off my game."

—

Everyone eventually found themselves down at the quidditch pitch for the match. The Gryffindor team were in the changing rooms, preparing and chatting. Team captain and chaser, Victor Henrickson, clapped his hands together, calling everyone's attention.

"It's almost time, guys! Ref's Professor Singer today, so don't, and I repeat don't, do anything stupid that'll make the others accuse us of cheating. Clean game, please — except you, Vamp. You and Walker smash those bludgers at everyone. Especially Atropos. Without their captain those Ravenclaws will be shitting themselves."

Dean chuckled, elbowing Benny, giving him a sly grin.

"Winchester, you know the play, I'm counting on you. Harvelle, no quaffle is to get through those hoops. And Garth… Catch the fucking snitch!

"Let's get those fucking Ravenclaws!"

Everyone cheered and formed a circle, putting their hands atop each other's, shouting and cheering.

The match finally started, the students zipping across the pitch, throwing and hitting the various balls. Benny managed to snag the Ravenclaw keeper's broom with a bludger, sending him whirling towards the hoop. Singer paused the game to check he wasn't seriously injured. Dean took that moment to scan the Hufflepuff crowd, finding his crush sat on the back bench, his nose stuck in a book. He smiled; even his dad being the match's referee couldn't force Castiel Singer to be interested in quidditch.

"This game is so rigged. Head of Gryffindor reffing Gryffindor match? Yeah…"

Dean glanced behind him, the Ravenclaw beaters muttering to each other. They hadn't noticed Dean.

"You know… he can't favour them if he's injured…"

They chuckled and nodded, bumping fists before flying off in different directions. Dean scowled, looking back over to where Professor Singer was starting to call the game back into play. He flew over to Benny, punching him on the arm.

"I overheard some foul planning by the Ravenclaw beaters. Keep an eye on those bludgers, Benny."

Benny nodded, looking around the pitch for the bludgers.

The game continued, Dean getting lost in his play, tossing the quaffle back and forth, scoring goals, avoiding bludgers. He narrowly avoided one bludger, watching it as it went flying past his face, hitting Professor Singer's broom, splintering the wood cracking the bones of his hand. He slipped from his broom, clutching his injured hand to his chest. Dean immediately jumped into action, flying as quick as he could after his head of house. He managed to grab his arm, but he was too heavy to keep up.

Benny swooped down to help, grabbing Singer's other arm. "We got you, sir! You okay?"

Professor Singer grunted, holding onto Dean's arm with his uninjured hand. "Thank Merlin you idjits are on the ball."

Dean chuckled. "Couldn't be letting you fall, Sir. Who else is going to let us win!"

"Shut up, Winchester. I ref fair and square. Now help me down or my arms are going to snap off."

They lowered down to the ground, a healer already on the pitch waiting to help. Dean looked up to see Castiel running onto the pitch, almost taking his dad out with the force he jumped on him. Singer laughed, draping his uninjured arm around his son's shoulders.

"I'm fine, kid. I've had much worse, believe me."

"You could have died!"

"Not likely. Not with these idjits stalking my every move."

Benny snorted, elbowing Dean. "You're welcome, Sir."

"I've half a mind to take ten points from both of you for suckin' up!"

Castiel suddenly pulled away from his father, fixing Dean and Benny with a hard stare. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's all right, Cas," Dean grinned. "I could hardly let him plummet to the ground!"

"You were the only ones who went for him."

"Well…"

"I… I want to thank you… somehow."

Singer grumbled, ruffling Castiel's hair. "Talk later, we've got a game to finish."

Castiel flushed pink and nodded, beginning to back off the pitch. Benny chuckled and mounted his broom, kicking off into the air.

The match restarted with a new referee, ending in a win for Gryffindor by only ten points. Everyone's mood was up in the changing room, Henrickson announcing a celebratory party in the common room. Dean and Benny strutted out of the changing rooms, arms over each other's shoulders, chanting their house chant.

"Benny Lafitte, you're such a punk!"

Benny grinned, pulling away from Dean and spinning around in time for his girlfriend to fling herself into his arms. "How'd I do, sweetheart?"

Andrea smiled, fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of Benny's head. "Fast, hot, so majestic… and heroic the way you saved Professor Singer like that…"

"I'm going to leave you guys to make bedroom eyes at each other, I need to find a toilet to spew into," Dean said, backing away. Benny chuckled.

"See you later, brother!"

Dean rounded the corner, walking straight into a solid body. He looked up and was met with the piercing blue gaze of Castiel. "Shit, man, I'm sorry."

Castiel smiled sheepishly. "It's okay… uh… I was wondering if I could thank you…"

"Um… sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't… I didn't think that far, really…"

Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, refusing to meet Cas' gaze. "Well… you could always go to the dance with me? That is… if you're not already going with someone?"

Castiel's cheeks flushed, his eyes suddenly fixed on his shoes. "No, I'm not going with anyone, but… why would you want to take me? We've never spoken before today, and… I know Anna in Slytherin was hoping you'd take her…"

"Eh, Anna's not my type… And, well… I've been trying to think of a way to get you to go with me for weeks now…"

"Oh…"

"Oh…? Does that mean…no?"

"No! …No, it means yes. Yes, I'll… I'll go with you."

Dean's face lit up. "Awesome! So… we're having a party to celebrate the Gryffindor win… Fancy coming?"

"Oh I don't-"

"C'mon! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"It'll be full of Gryffinors…"

Dean chuckled. "Well yeah… But you won't be the only non-Gryffindor. Benny's girlfriend's coming… Victor's girlfriend, I think she's a Hufflepuff."

"Okay."

"Okay? Yeah?"

"Yes, I'll come."

"Awesome! …So, how's dad?"

Castiel smiled, falling into step beside Dean as they made their way back up to the castle. "He's fine, thanks to you. He's just grumbling about everything. He sent me away because I was stressing him out."

"Yeah, your pop's a real hardass."

"He's not that bad… He's spoken of you, sometimes. He says you drive him up the wall."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, me and Benny give him a bit of a hard time, but he's cool. He's no nonsense."

"Yes, I think he has expressed a liking for you. He said he was friends with your father when they were students here."

"Yeah… So how come this is our first conversation?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know… I'm not very social… and you always seemed so… reckless, and… boisterous. You weren't the type of person I'd've liked to associate with."

Dean frowned. "Oh… What changed?"

"Well, you saved my father, for one… and… my dad told me that your bad attitude is just a front… He told me you're a good person, and that… I should maybe not judge you so harshly on what I've seen…"

"That's good, I suppose… He didn't make out I was a cuddly teddy bear at heart, did he?"

"No."

"Good. Because I'm not!"

Castiel smiled. "Okay…"

Dean smiled too, nudging Cas playfully. They went their separate ways when they got to the castle, planning to meet at the top of the seventh floor staircase.

At seven o'clock, Dean met Castiel and took him to his common room, the party already in full swing. The crowd cheered when Dean entered, several of his house mates walking over to give him a friendly hug, greeting Cas who stood awkwardly beside him. Benny waved them over to the windowsill, where he was sat with Andrea on his knee.

"Castiel, nice to see you out and about. How're you liking our home?"

Castiel smiled, glancing down to where his thigh was pressed against Dean from the tight fit. "It's very nice. Very… regal."

"Benny and Dean were so brave today, don't you think?" Andrea mused, stroking her finger up and down Benny's neck.

"Quite."

"Hey Vamp! Kicked ass today!"

Benny grinned, waving at the Gryffindor who'd shouted at him.

"Why do they call you Vamp?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled, slinging his arm around the Hufflepuff's shoulders.

"Because he drinks the blood of his enemies!"

"It's because I'm responsible for most, if not all injuries received during quidditch matches… That and when Andrea and I started courting I had a bad habit of sucking on her neck," Benny grinned, gnawing on his girlfriend's neck to prove his point.

"All right, kids, get a room."

"We might just do that. You boys have fun."

Benny stood up, dragging Andrea with him, leaving Dean and Cas alone, still pressed together. Castiel looked around him at the festivities, people dancing and chatting and having a good time.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating? You don't need to babysit me."

"I'm not inviting you to a party and then ditching you. Besides, it's not my first party and won't be the last. I can sit one out."

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to miss out because-"

"No way, dude! I'm not missing out. I want to sit here… with you…"

Castiel smiled down at his hands, looking up when Jo approached them, two mugs of butterbeer in her hands.

"Hey guys! No empty mugs at a Gryffindor party, Cas! You must always have a drink unless you mouth is otherwise occupied. Nice to see Dean finally stopped pining and asked you out!"

Castiel's cheeks flushed red. "Oh, he didn't-"

"He has the biggest crush on you!" She winked and skipped off. Castiel chanced a look at Dean. Dean was glaring at Jo's retreating back, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Dean-"

"I cannot believe she just told you that."

"Uh-"

"Just… just ignore her, okay?" Dean ran a hand through his hair, refusing to meet Cas' eyes. "I don't expect you to… reciprocate my feelings. I just… Ugh. Nevermind…" He got to his feet and went to make his way through the crowd and up to the dorms.

Eyes wide from Dean's confession, Castiel watched him walk away. He glanced around the common room, took a large gulp of his drink and went after him. He paused when he got to the top of the staircase, looking at all the doors around. He cautiously interrupted the couple making out against the wall, asking where the boys' fifth year dorm was. He quietly slipped through the door pointed out to him, peering in. Dean was slumped on his bed, his head in his hands.

Cas shuffled forward, afraid of making his presence known. He perched himself on the edge of Dean's bed, smiling meekly when Dean's head shot up.

"Cas… Why are you-"

"I'm sorry Joanna told me about… you… But… you don't need to run away from me."

"Are you kidding?! What would you do if your friend told your crush you wanted them?"

"Well, I'd probably find a dark corner and hide away, but I'm a Hufflepuff…"

Dean chuckled. "Fair enough… Why are you here, Cas?"

"Was she telling the truth?"

"Jo? Yeah…"

"Oh… You like me?"

"…Yeah."

"But… you don't know me."

"Sure I do… Tessa talks about you, Professor Singer talks about you… I've seen you around school… You… I just… like you."

"I'm… flattered… I wish I knew more about you… It's not fair you like me when I know hardly anything about you."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, to be honest… but you seem nice."

"Nice?"

"I uh… I've never had a boyfriend before. Or girlfriend…"

Dean tried to repress his smile, awkwardly fiddling with his jeans. "You… You'd like to… With me?"

"I think… Yes, I would."

"Oh… Awesome… I mean… No, yeah, awesome. Great…"

They looked up at each other, chuckling nervously. Dean reached over, taking Cas' hand in his, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. Castiel smiled, shuffling closer up the bed.

"So uh… no boyfriend before… I'm going to assume you've never been kissed?"

Castiel shook his head. "Not by anyone other than family."

"You… want to change that?"

Cas blushed again, his cheeks burning. He nodded, biting his lip to restrain his smile. Dean repositioned himself so he was facing Castiel, reaching up to cup Cas' face in the palm of his hand, stroking his warm skin with his thumb.

"Don't be nervous…"

"It's hard not to be."

"I'm not going to hurt you…"

Cas' eyes fluttered closed as he leant forward, sucking back a gasp when his lips met Dean's, his hand jerking forward, fisting Dean's t-shirt. Dean smirked, his other arm snaking around Cas' waist, pulling him closer. He angled their heads for a deeper kiss, tracing his tongue over Cas' lips.

Castiel let out a quiet moan, letting Dean's tongue map the inside his mouth, twisting his fingers in Dean's clothes, feeling his heart thumping in his chest.

Dean pulled away, gently pecking Castiel on the lips, smiling brightly at his new boyfriend. "Okay?"

Cas nodded, loosening his grip on Dean's t-shirt. "Yes, just… why did you stop?"

Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel across his lap, resting his hands on his hips. "Letting you catch your breath…"

"Okay, well… I've got my breath back. Can we…?"

Dean surged forward, capturing Cas' lips with his own, pulling their bodies flush together. Castiel moaned, raking his fingers through Dean's hair, holding onto him like a lifeline. They traded passionate, messy kisses, grabbing at each other and moaning. Dean pulled away to take a breath, gazing into Cas' eyes as he lay down on the bed, pulling Cas over him. Castiel's cheeks were flushed, his lips red and plush.

Dean's fingers found the hem of Cas' shirt, slipping beneath, stroking the hot skin beneath. Castiel let out a shiver, fingering the tips of Dean's hair. They stared into each others' eyes, smiling foolishly, sighing happily, before pushing their lips back together.

The otherwise silent room was filled with the sounds of their lips smacking, quiet moans, and heavy breathing.

They were stumbled upon by another couple, who giggled their apology and hurried off. It didn't deter them, returning to their kissing and groping, until they were stumbled upon again.

"Castiel Singer, you get up off that boy right this second!"

Castiel gasped, diving from the bed, falling to the floor. Professor Singer was stood in the doorway, his face red, arms folded across his chest.

"Dad-"

"Now, you'll understand my shock when I come to my common room and I'm told my usually quiet and shy son is up here swapping spit with a student who until several hours ago hadn't spoken to once. I almost didn't believe it… But here you are. On top of Winchester. I should have known."

Castiel's face was glowing, his eyes wide. "We… We weren't… Dean-"

"Oh I know what Mr Winchester is capable of, boy. Who told you you could seduce my son?!"

Dean smirked, smoothing down his shirt. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission, sir."

"Of course you do! You planning on taking him to this stupid dance?"

"Yes sir. So long as he's not grounded."

"I want him back in his common room no later than ten. And you keep your hands where I can see them."

"You have my word, professor."

Professor Singer snorted. "Yeah, like that's worth much. Castiel, up, c'mon. You're going back to your own house."

Castiel nodded dutifully, pulling himself to his feet. "Am I in trouble?"

"You bet your ass you're in trouble! A Winchester. I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on you."

Dean grinned folding his arms behind his head as he lay back down. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cas!"

"You will not!" Singer snapped, ushering Castiel out of the door. "And five points from Gryffindor for tempting my son!"

"Night, Professor!"

"G'night, Winchester."


End file.
